


人类要怎么交配啊？

by tigerjo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 旅行青蛙AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerjo/pseuds/tigerjo
Summary: 旅行青蛙AU，托尼蝶x博士呱，铁绿pwp设定是修炼几百年可以化成人形的动物妖怪文中动物习性基本是瞎编的，没有任何科学依旧





	人类要怎么交配啊？

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anstrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/gifts).



托尼蝶和博士呱相伴旅行，去温暖的南方度过了秋天和冬天，春天到了，他们决定向北方进发。妖怪的寿命本身就没有期限，时间对于他们来说只是一个数字，因此两人也不介意绕远路，索性选择了一条荒无人烟的路线。

春天的森林生机勃勃，空气中花粉的香甜撩的托尼蝶心痒，就算是变成妖怪了，也抵挡不住甜食的诱惑。托尼蝶不时飞到树上吸食花蜜，还不忘采下一朵递给博士呱。

“好甜啊。”博士呱咂咂嘴。

托尼蝶骄傲地晃动着触角，又飞到别处寻找其他的花。

在花丛深处，他看到两只蝴蝶正在交尾。

托尼蝶愣了一下，雄性蝴蝶交尾之后会立即死亡，因此他从来没有以蝴蝶形态交尾过，意外获得了妖力之后，由于灵力太强，根本没有同类愿意和他交尾，他只能变成其他的动物，在灵力削弱的状态下体验交配。

博士呱同样也是妖怪，可是似乎对于交配这种事情一点都不开窍，冬天在山洞里他暗示过好多回，可是博士呱——这个名叫布鲁斯的傻呱，只是以为他冷，于是提议他们都变成有皮毛的兔子，两只兔子挤在一起睡了过去。托尼蝶每当想到这件事都生气——变成兔子之后就更想交配了！更何况旁边还有一只软绵绵的同类。委屈的托尼兔暗自跺脚，而博士兔以为他睡不着，伸出舌头舔了舔他的脸。

……

托尼兔咬住自己的兔爪，极力克制自己脑袋里乌七八糟的想法，一夜无眠。

可是现在已经是春天了，又到了动物交配的季节，再吃不到布鲁斯，他可就真的要憋坏了。托尼蝶计上心头，来不及尝一口花蜜，就又飞回博士呱身边。

“你还好吗？”博士呱看着眼前突然有些病恹恹的蝴蝶，“是不是吃到不好的花了。”

“春天到了，我好想交配啊，好难受。”托尼蝶落在一棵草上，无情打彩地嘟囔着。

“交配？你应该是不能和同类交配的吧。”博士呱虽然不懂交配，但是这种基本的常识还是有的。

“可是我好难受啊。”托尼蝶假装烦躁的搓了搓前足。

“我可以帮你什么吗？”博士呱说出这句话之后就有些后悔，毕竟“帮别人解决交配需求”这种事情，在很多动物听来，就是求爱信号。他还不清楚托尼蝶究竟是不是喜欢他，而且他们还是不同物种，这样唐突地说出来，如果托尼蝶拒绝了……

“我们交配吧！”托尼蝶在空中转了个圈，停到博士呱面前，博士呱愣了一下。

“可是……我们有生殖隔离吧。”博士呱挠了挠发烫的脸颊，他不是不想和托尼蝶做那种事情，托尼蝶对他很好，他也很喜欢托尼蝶。两个妖怪自然是可以交配的，但是很明显他们不是同一个物种，根本没有办法交合，更何况青蛙本身是体外受精，根本谈不上真正意义上的“交配”。

“生殖隔离？”托尼蝶笑得两只触角都在空中摇摆，“已经迫不及待的要给我生孩子了吗？”

“不，不是，”博士呱慌乱地摆手，“我是说，我们根本没办法交配吧？”

“变成人啊，别告诉我你修炼了这么多年都没有化成过人形。”

“可以是可以……”事实上布鲁斯很少变成过人形，在他眼中人类世界的规则太过于麻烦，既然已经变成不死之身的妖怪，青蛙形态反而最为方便。

“那就变啊，我还没见过你变成人的样子呢。”托尼蝶向后退了几米，身体开始化形，逐渐变成了人类的样子。托尼化成人形的样子很好看，博士呱艰难地仰头打量着，短短的山羊胡，健硕的胸肌和六块腹肌，还有……两腿之间那根柱体，博士呱不知怎的就羞红了脸，动物自然不需要穿衣服，但是他知道人类平时都是需要穿衣服的。托尼向他走来，晃动的那根球棒害得他捂住双眼，不敢看面前的人。

“怎么，这就害羞了？我们以前不是天天都是赤诚相见吗？”托尼蹲下身把博士呱捧起来，博士呱从指缝间睁开眼，正对上深棕色的大眼睛，托尼勾起嘴角，用手指拨开他短短的前肢，“都把我看光了，你还不化形？还是你想现在近距离观赏一下我的……”托尼说着放低了双手。

眼前的画面逐渐由托尼的脸转变成腹部，马上就要到那个位置了！博士呱急的赶紧化形，甚至忘了他现在还在托尼的手里，化成人形的布鲁斯直接扑到了托尼身上，两个人倒在了草丛中。

“是卷发呢，”托尼像是发现了新大陆一般，把手指插进布鲁斯的头发，布鲁斯还没来得及适应人类的身体，就被拉近了一个吻中，托尼吮吸着他的唇瓣，舌头撬开他的齿关，和他的舌头纠缠在一起。布鲁斯被吻得晕头转向，只能依靠鼻子急促地呼吸着，分泌过多的唾液沿着嘴角溢出，手臂也不由自主地抱住了面前的人。这种嘴唇和嘴唇的接触对于布鲁斯来说是一种全新的体验，莫名的愉悦感让他甚至怀疑人类依靠嘴也能获得性快感，不对啊，嘴难道不应该是一个进食用的器官吗？

托尼终于结束了这个吻，满意地看着瘫在自己怀中满脸通红的布鲁斯。

“这是人类的交配的一部分吗？”布鲁斯抹了抹自己嘴角流出的涎液。

托尼的内心“扑哧”一声笑了出来，表面努力维持着不动声色，他没想到布鲁斯这个知识渊博的“青蛙博士”对于人类的性爱竟然一无所知，看来他要好好进行一下实践教♂学了。

“算是其中的一部分吧，”托尼装作认真地思考了一下，点了点头，“你喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。”布鲁斯凑过来，模仿托尼刚才的动作，吮吻着托尼的唇瓣。

“学的很快嘛，”托尼舔了舔嘴唇，“这是人类用来表示喜欢对方的一种方式，交配的时候会经常做，他们不交配的时候也可以这么做。”

“所以……我们互相碰和舔对方的嘴唇，就是表示喜欢对方？那…你喜欢我？”布鲁斯感觉自己的脸有些烫。

“喜欢，我们都要交配了你还问我这种问题？”托尼伸手捏了捏布鲁斯的脸，有的时候他真的很想知道这只傻青蛙怎么对于感情这么不开窍。

当然这也怪不得布鲁斯，青蛙本身是不具有浪漫细胞的，体外受精的“抱对”只是出于本能，没有“交合”，更谈不上什么喜欢了。而雄性蝴蝶交配后就会死亡，这种习性决定了托尼不会轻易喜欢他人，一旦认准了，即使已经是不死之身的妖怪，也会本能地抱着必死的心态去求爱。

“是……是哦，”布鲁斯深吸了一口气，“我也喜欢你，想……和你交配。”

布鲁斯突然说出这么露骨的话让托尼愣了一下，就在他愣神的功夫，布鲁斯已经自顾自地说下去了。

“可是我不知道两个男性人类应该怎么交配，人类的生殖器官——啊，是叫做，阴茎，那个东西要插到哪里去啊？”布鲁斯已然陷入了自己思考中。

托尼感觉自己都要被布鲁斯说硬了，他伸手往下摸索着，手指探向布鲁斯的后穴，指腹揉搓着褶皱。

“要插进这里去。”托尼把指尖探了进去，布鲁斯惊喘了一声，反射性地绞住他的手指。

“可是，你的生殖器好像挺大的，这里能放进去吗？会不会坏掉啊。”

“可以的，你放松一点。”托尼调转了一下两人的位置，把布鲁斯压在身下，另一只手撸动起布鲁斯的性器。

“啊，好舒服。”未经人事的布鲁斯根本没有领略过性，他之前化成人形的时候总喜欢到集市上逛，根本没想过要试一试性爱或者自慰，现在他才明白为什么人类如此喜欢这种感觉，仿佛整个身体的感官都集中在了这根球棒上，这种快感传向身体的每一个角落，几乎将他淹没，他本能地挺动身体，渴求更多摩擦带来的快感。

托尼抓住时机，把整根食指塞进布鲁斯后穴，布鲁斯发出一声闷哼，有些不知所措地望向他。

“感觉好奇怪。”布鲁斯皱起眉头。

“疼吗？”

“还好，你再摸摸我这里，”布鲁斯饶有兴趣地盯着自己挺立起来的性器，他又看了看托尼的仍旧处在半硬状态性器，“我也可以摸摸你的吗？”

“可以啊。”托尼看着布鲁斯伸出手，试探性地握住自己的阴茎。

“好热，”布鲁斯抿住嘴唇，有些笨拙的上下套弄着，“诶？怎么好像变大了。”

“变大了才能把你艹的舒服了，”托尼勾起嘴角，手指在布鲁斯后穴搅动，另一只手不忘爱抚着布鲁斯的阴茎。妖怪的恢复能力和适应能力很强，即使化成人形，也会尽可能地通过各种方式避免身体出现实质性伤害。布鲁斯很快分泌出了肠液，润滑着未被开发过的后穴，托尼的手指顺畅地整根没入，他摸索着肠壁的嫩肉，找寻着那个据说可以带来巨大快感的前列腺。

当他按到某一个凸起时，布鲁斯整个人弹动了一下，后穴猛地绞紧，颤抖着射了出来，托尼撸动着他的阴茎，直到布鲁斯射完最后一滴。

“好舒服，原来人类的交配这么舒服啊，”布鲁斯躺在地上喘息着，过了一会儿，他才反应过来，坐起身看着性器依旧坚挺的托尼，“不对，我们还没有交配呢。”

“你先休息一下，我可以自己解决。”托尼摆摆手表示自己并不介意，毕竟来♂日方长，既然布鲁斯体会到了性爱的快感，吃到他也不过是早晚的事。

“那个，说好了要交配的。”布鲁斯扯过他的手指按在自己的穴口。

“不怕会坏掉了？”托尼挑起眉毛。

“唔，”布鲁斯咬住下唇，“因为真的很舒服，所以如果能让托尼也很舒服的话，坏掉也没关系的。”

托尼心跳彻底漏掉一拍，他俯身啃咬着布鲁斯的耳垂，“放心，不会坏掉的，而且会让你更舒服。”托尼一次性探进去两个指尖，射过一次的布鲁斯肌肉变的松弛了一些，很快两个手指就能顺畅的抽插了。布鲁斯好奇地盯着在自己体内进出的手指，不时收缩一下穴口感受着手指的形状。

但是第三根手指插进去的时候布鲁斯就没工夫再去欣赏了，三根手指撑开了他的后穴，每一次动作都会轻微地摩擦到前列腺，却总是无法真正止痒，布鲁斯软绵绵的性器再度昂首，窄缝中渗出液体，可怜巴巴地等待着爱抚。

“够了，你快点进来。”布鲁斯急切地催促着。

“这么迫不及待了？”

“里面不知道为什么好痒，”布鲁斯不安地扭动着身体，“好难受。”

托尼觉得自己再也没法再忍耐下去了，他拔出手指，把布鲁斯的双腿分的更开，原本半坐着的布鲁斯失去平衡，仰倒在地上。托尼来不及等布鲁斯再调整姿势，强硬地把饱胀的龟头塞了进去。

“好大好烫。”布鲁斯尝试着放松自己的肌肉，接纳性器的入侵。

“布鲁斯，你知不知道在交配的时候这样说是很危险的？”托尼的男性自尊心暴涨。

“诶？会发生什么危险吗？”

“你会很危险，”托尼眯起眼睛，握住布鲁斯的腰，性器整根没入，“会被艹到说不出话的。”

“唔，好深！”布鲁斯感觉自己后穴每一道褶皱都被完全撑开，龟头碾过前列腺，直达深处，天哪，不会真的坏掉吧，布鲁斯心中暗道不好。他抬头看着托尼闭眼享受的样子，似乎很舒服，他回忆起托尼撸动自己性器的时候，手指收紧，快感就会增加，于是他尝试着收紧了后穴。

“嘶，”托尼睁开眼，盯着一脸无辜的布鲁斯，“这么想要？”

“对不起，我想让你舒服一点的。”布鲁斯以为自己弄疼了托尼，惊慌地放松了肌肉，但是身体俨然不听使唤，穴口反射性地一收一缩，紧抓着托尼的性器。

布鲁斯的体贴让托尼既感动又有些愧疚，很明显刚被插入的布鲁斯还没有体会到任何快感，“没有，你夹得我很舒服，现在该你舒服了。”

托尼前后活动了一下性器，确认不会伤到布鲁斯之后，便抽送了起来。

“啊，啊，好深。”布鲁斯感觉自己要被撕裂了，但是那根硬烫的物什向后抽走的时候，他又觉得自己的后穴无比空虚，只盼望着被再次填满。布鲁斯把双腿盘在托尼腰上，两个人下半身紧紧贴在一起。

托尼趁机俯下身，舔弄着他的乳头。

“嗯啊，”布鲁斯挺起胸，“这里也好舒服。”

“变硬了呢，”托尼用舌尖逗弄着变硬的乳首，随即吮吸起来。

“啊，别吸，好涨。”布鲁斯抱住托尼的头，也不知是要将他拉进还是推开。

“会不会有乳汁流出来啊？”托尼伸手玩弄起另一边的乳头。

布鲁斯急促地喘息着，“乳汁要怀孕了才会有吧，而且我是雄性，根本不会怀孕的。”

“说不好啊，我们可是妖怪。”

后穴的快感让布鲁斯的思维变得混乱起来，“不……不会的。”

“给我生个孩子吧，布鲁斯。”

“不，嗯啊~”布鲁斯感觉自己要被顶穿了，什么孩子不孩子的，他已经没功夫去想那么多了。

“布鲁斯，你好紧，紧咬着我不放呢。”托尼手指几乎嵌进布鲁斯的臀肉，大力抽送着。

“慢点，啊，”布鲁斯已经无心去听托尼到底说了什么，嘴里胡乱冒出淫乱的话语。

“托尼，托尼。”

“好棒，好舒服啊。” 

“要射，托尼你摸摸我！”

托尼腾出一只手粗暴地撸动着布鲁斯的阴茎。

“布鲁斯，布鲁斯，”托尼故意凑近布鲁斯耳边，“给我生一池塘的小蝌蚪好不好。”

前后夹击本来就让布鲁斯招架不住，再加上托尼淫靡的暗示，布鲁斯叫喊着射了出来。托尼冲撞了几下，也射在了布鲁斯身体里。

欢爱过后的两个人并排躺在地上，布鲁斯收缩了几下后穴，感觉自己虽然被撑开了，但是似乎并没有“坏掉”的迹象，长出了一口气。

“啊，没有坏掉诶。”

“我这么努力，你就这点感受？”托尼又笑又气。

“诶？不是，很、很舒服。我从来没有想过交配会这么舒服。”布鲁斯红着脸，伸手抱住托尼的脊背。

“我们以后经常交配好不好？”托尼把布鲁斯搂进怀里。

“好。”布鲁斯眨眨眼睛，凑过去亲了他一口。

“只准和我交配，不许和别人交配。”

“那你也不许和别人交配。”

“那我们说好了。”托尼笑的眼睛都眯了起来。

“说好了。”布鲁斯认真地点点头。

“下次我们变成兔子交配吧。”

“诶？”


End file.
